Pendragon endings
by Super Nintendo Power
Summary: Basically, a EXTREMELY random fanfic, in which I think of random ways to end this series, and... it's random. Expect LOTS of references, and please, DO NOT Take this seriously. One-shot collection! No specific pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Right, I decided to write this because I'm bored

Right, I decided to write this because I'm bored. This Fan fic is going to be every single idea about how Pendragon could end that I think of. Yes, it's going to be ridiculous. And random. Maybe a few crossovers if I feel like it. Also, Do NOT take this seriously. At all. I made this up as I went along.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Ending 1: The Convergence is WHAT!

Set in Pilgrims of Rayne, when SD reveals himself. SMALL SPOILERS!

"You haven't told me what the convergence is." I said casually. Saint Dane grinned at me and Siry.

"I haven't have I? Fine I'll tell you." Saint Dane said. FINALLY! He's going to tell me what the convergence is! Is the thought that flashed through my head.

"The convergence-"He began; I leaned forward so I couldn't miss it. "MY WEDDING!" I fell over as did Siry.

"THE CONVERGENCE IS WHAT!" we both yelled at Saint Dane.

"The Convergence is my wedding." He repeated.

"Then why are you crashing territories?" I asked. Saint Dane rolled his eyes.

"Cause the Ladies dig that!" He said.

"It's true." I turned around to see all the female travelers.

"Saint Dane, YOU'RE SO COOL!" They chorused.  
"Wait, you topple territories to get a girlfriend?" Siry asked sounding very puzzled.

"Yeah. Pretty much." Saint Dane said.

"COOL! I'll join up." Siry said.

"Hey, Then why did Nevva join you?" I asked Saint Dane.

"I uhhh… Don't know." He confessed.

"BECAUSE YOU'RE AWESOME!" Nevva shouted. "MARRY ME!"

"See what I offered you Pendragon. I offered you the Dark side. We have cookies, and the capes. The ladies dig the capes." Saint Dane said while he twirled his cape around. Aja fainted, Loor started drooling, and… I wanted to puke.

"Cool!" Siry shouted as several girls started surrounded him. "Hey… wait… get away! GET AWAY!!"

"HEY! I'm badder than he is!" Saint Dane shouted. The girls rolled their eyes. I noticed that several Female flighters had shown up too. This was getting weird.

"Yeah, But your bald!" They said.

"Sniff… I thought Bald was bad. MOOOOOMMMMMMYYYY!" Saint Dane cried.

"What are you talking about? I thought you said travelers were illusions?" I asked SD.

"We are Pendragon. But, this is fanfiction, so we're ignoring this."

"What the heck are you talking about?" I asked Saint Dane. He shrugged.

"Don't know. It was in my contract."

"Contract? You were hired!?"

"Yeah. 900,000,000,000,000,000 trillion dollars if I tried to take over Halla." SD said. I noticed Siry was screaming for help but decided it was a dream to get jumped on by girls so I continued talking to SD.

"Who hired you?"

"I don't know. Who do we know, who wants to take over the universe?" SD asked. I shrugged. Suddenly, An armored man jumped down from nowhere. I had no idea where he came from.

"Hey boss." Saint Dane said. "I got girls, so I don't need work for you anymore. Deal's off!" SD walked off with all the Female travelers. Siry was still screaming for help. I decided to talk to the new arrival.

"Who are you?" I asked him. He turned around to face me.

"I am…" He started. I leaned forward a bit. "YOUR FATHER!" He ripped off his helmet to reveal Dad.

"Dad? What are you doing?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"Nothing. I got bored one day and decided to send you on a useless trip across Time and Space. I saw you kissing Chetwynde and decided to teach you what girls like the most. DARKNESS!" He shouted.

"Huh? Dad, I'm a basketball star! I can get any girl I dang please! Oh wait… I just realized. YOU SENT ME ON A JOURNEY THROUGH TIME AND SPACE FOR THREE YEARS!!" I shouted. Siry was silent. He must be enjoying it. Or dead. It didn't matter which.

"Yeah. I was bored. Time to go home!"

"Yeah. Let's go back to second Earth." I said. Dad grinned at me.

"Ah, who said anything about EARTH?" I realized what he was saying.

"Oh no. Travelers are…. ALIENS!"

"YES! LET'S DESTROY EARTH FOR KICKS!" Dad yelled.

"But Courtney is down there." I protested.

"Not if we blow up THIRD EARTH." He pointed out. I considered.

"Okay." We left while the flighters dragged an unconsicious Siry to do… something. Hopefully nothing X rated. Oh well.

End

Authors Note: That was Random. I wrote that for no reason whatsoever. Hopefully it was… Weird. This is a parody. I didn't think this was funny, but hey, It's weird. Another ending soon. Maybe…


	2. Saint Dane: He's really WHO?

I… have a few positive reviews

I… have a few positive reviews. And I'm bored again. So… time for the next wacky ending!

Disclaimer: I do not own the initials S.D, or what they stand for. I also don't own Pendragon.

Ending 2: Saint Dane's true form is revealed!

Setting: Set in Quillian Games, when Bobby demands to know who Saint Dane and the travelers really are. (At least… I think that happened… I need to check.)

Warning: Extremely witty pun about Saint Dane's name ahead that I'm surprised no one has ever used before. You may die laughing. Okay, not really, but still… It's funny.

START!

"Who are you?" I demanded. "What are the Travelers? What is this war about? WHO AM I?" The questions raced through my head at lightning speed. Saint Dane grinned at me.

"So… you want to know the truth eh?" He asked, mocking me."

"… I've been wanting the truth for approtixmely 23,967 pages of journals." I answered.

"OH!" Saint Dane looked surprised. "You really wanted to know? And I wondered why you chose the Quilian games… Only a complete IDIOT would compete in those games willingly."

"Wait… so you wanted me to Say NO? WHY!"

"So, those humans will fall. And we will rise above them!"

"Wait… so you want the travelers to rule Halla?" I asked. "Then are you only asking me to join you?"

"Ah, did I SAY Travelers?" Saint Dane winked at me. "In all honesty, I never made the offer. I wanted to backstab you for ENSLAVING MY BUDDY!"

I was extremely confused. I had never enslaved anybody. At all.

"I… think you're delusional."

"DO YOU??" S.D asked.

"… I just said that. Yes."

"Ahhh, but my buddy TOLD me you enslaved her."

"I didn't enslave anybody!" I shouted. "Slavery is outlawed in the U.S! Unless you count going to school. Or being bossed around by your parents."

"You did." S.D said smugly. "My Dawg pal REALLY despises you for enslaving her don't you?"

"For the last time- Marley?" I saw my golden retriever Marley come up…. And go to Saint Dane.

"You see, my ultimate dream for Halla is to let us dog's rule." S.D explained. "Because of Eelong, Those stupid cats's TRIED to annilate me. But no. We, the dogs, will triumph! AHAHAHAHAHA!"

"One problem dude." I pointed out. "You're Human."

"BUT AM I?" Saint Dane asked with an evil smirk.

"Huh?" Was all I could get out.

"You see, Pendragon, I have touched every aspect of your life. Ever since you were a child. I… am not Saint Dane. I am much, much, more popular than Saint Dane.This is not my true form."

"Who… are you?" I asked weakly.

"I go by one name only." S.D said as he began to transform. He started growing brown fur with black spots. He got on all fours and got paws. He got a really cool tail.

"No…" I whispered as I looked at Saint Dane's dog form. (Which was a great Dane coincidentally) It was you all along…"

"Yes!" S.D cackled. "For years, I have hidden away in your hearts. All of us dogs. But you treat us like crap! Why don't you let us play Metroid? Or Zelda? All you let us do is chew that Crappy Halo game those desperate Microsoft bastards gave you."

"I don't believe it…" I croaked out. "I TRUSTED YOU!"

"You did… as did all of Halla." Scooby-Doo said as he turned around dramatically. "And Now… FOR THE END!

The End

Okay… that was weird… but I'm bored. Don't feel like editing it. So… yeah. Review.


End file.
